tales_of_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Fuma Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. After the death of Naruto the Fuma clan became a well spread and populated clan, spread across the world and having members in almost all Lands, even two hundred years after their fame was wellspread they are still well known and reputedly great at Shurikenjutsu and with the Wind Release. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Hair: Light shades, mostly blondes, greens, blues and brunettes. *Skin: No specific skin type. *Eyes: browns, greens or browns. Personality traits *Patient *Calculating *Mischievous Strengths *Superior Ninjutsu *Above Average Taijutsu Weaknesses *Inferior Strength *Below Average Hand Seals Abilities Kekkei Genkai or not - all clan abilities will be listed here. This includes Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and onwards. For each ability your clan has, you must have very VERY good reasons for them and . Kekkei Genkai: *None. Clan Abilities: Fuuton: Breeze Blade Nature Dependant *D-Rank Jutsu: *Cost: Chakra manipulation and a high level of focus. *Performance: The User performs the necessary hand seals and purses their lips, quickly exhaling chakra and air, forcing thin bursts of wind to erupt from their lips. *Hand Seals: Bird > Dragon > Tiger *Product: The thin bursts of air serve as tiny blades cutting through the air, they can travel for about ten or twenty feet before fading and at ranges under fifteen feet away they can cut the skin of their enemy, even scratching rocks at close range. Fuuton: Wind Cutter Nature Dependant *C-Rank Jutsu: *Cost: Chakra manipulation and a high level of focus. *Performance: The User performs the necessary hand seals and cuts in a direction quickly, causing a clean band of air to burst outwards for 6 inchess along the path of the cut, when used on a Shuriken the thrown shuriken can cut six inches longer then it is. The air is so sharp that it can cut skin, flay muscle and break bone. *Hand Seals: Ram > Monkey > Tiger > Boar > Ox *Product: A long slice of air can travel along the path of the thrown Shuriken, effectively making the Shuriken itself 12 inches wider, and cat cut through trees without actually touching them. Fuuton: Whirlwind Warfare Nature Dependant *B-Rank Jutsu: *Cost: Large amount of chakra. *Performance: The User performs the necessary hand seals and repeats the action of the Breeze Blade, except instead of producing a single cutting blade of air, they produce dozens, nearly fourty seperate blades of air like tiny Senbon or Shuriken. Each wind Senbon or Shuriken can cut skin, pierce muscle and damage bone, depending on how much chakra is invested in the jutsu *Hand Seals: Ram > Monkey > Tiger > Boar > Ox *Product: A long slice of air can travel along the path of the thrown Shuriken, effectively making the Shuriken itself 12 inches wider, and cat cut through trees without actually touching them. *Jutsu: Name, Rank, What it does, At what cost. write if these Jutsu are limited to only your clan Category:Clans Category:Fuma